Basta um olhar
by Maraisa Oliveira
Summary: Eu nunca disse que te amo, mas meus olhos sempre me traem" Era assim toda vez que ele a via.Ele observava-a atentamente de longe, estudava-a.Seu mundo era ela.Simples assim.Porém, ter a coragem para confessar seu amor para ela não era nem um pouco simples
1. Prólogo

_**"Tu olhas para uma pessoa, uma pessoa que sabes que não é uma pessoa qualquer, porque o teu olhar fixa-se nela e quando ela olha para ti e sente o mesmo que tu, sentes que alguma coisa vai acontecer. Não sabes nada ainda, mas intuis, intuis com os teus sentidos, com o teu corpo e às vezes com o teu coração que aquela pessoa pode ter qualquer coisa para te dar, que não sabes o que é, mas sabes que um dia vais descobrir e que esse dia pode ser nesse momento, e é então que tiras os dados do bolso e os lanças para cima da mesa..."**_

(Margarida Rebelo Pinto)

* * *

_**Prólogo: **__Um poema..._

_._

_._

_**"Falar de amor é fácil...**_

_**E ao mesmo tempo é tão complicado**_

_**Quando ele é falso, nenhuma palavra convence**_

_**Quando ele é verdadeiro, basta um olhar**_

_**Eu nunca disse que te amo...**_

_**Mas meus olhos sempre me traem..."**_

.

.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 1 A Constatação

"_**A minha deusa é ainda mais bela por não saber que é uma deusa. (...) Não sonha o quanto as pessoas gostam e precisam dela. Mas há deusas assim, que passam pela vida sem adivinhar o que são, como se fossem iguais às outras mulheres e que encolhem os ombros perante os seus defeitos, numa discrição congênita, quase tímida, quase infantil, desconhecendo o imenso poder que emanam."**_

(Margarida Rebelo Pinto)

* * *

Capítulo 1 –** EM ESTADO DE CHOQUE (A Constatação)**

Era assim toda vez que ele a via. E dessa vez não fora diferente.

Quando seus olhos encontravam a figura delicada e graciosa daquela menina, que agora mexia tanto com ele, logo se perguntava se era possível estar no céu, sem nem sequer saber ao menos como havia ido parar lá. Confrontando toda lógica da sua mente, a resposta era sempre a mesma: _sim, aquele era o céu_. E essa resposta surgia independentemente do lugar em que a figura da garota se encontrava. Ele tinha a mais absoluta convicção de que qualquer lugar onde a ruiva estivesse, aquele lugar seria então o céu. Ao menos o _seu_ céu.

Para ele, Ginny Weasley era a perfeita representação de um anjo. Na sua concepção, não haveria nada no universo que se assemelhasse a doçura e magia envolta na figura daquela jovem. Não poderia haver, e isso ele tinha absoluta certeza, figura que representasse a ternura de forma mais simples e contundente do que a daquela ruiva, que agora encontrava-se absorta em seus pensamentos, aparentemente em uma galáxia muito, muito distante.

Sim, se os anjos realmente existissem, não havia dúvidas de que Ginny era uma das suas mais belas representantes.

Ela, porém, não ciente da presença de um observador tão atento, continuava em seu universo particular, sentada de pernas cruzadas sobre umas das largas poltronas da sala comunal, com um livro sobre o colo. Seu olhar, embora dirigido ao objeto, parecia perpassá-lo, indo muito adiante, talvez de encontro a sua mente e aos seus pensamentos mais profundos. Encontrava-se, por assim dizer, praticamente imóvel, com a face banhada pela luz da lua e das muitas estrelas que já adornavam o céu daquela linda noite de início de primavera. A luz refletia em suas íris cor de âmbar, dando a elas um brilho muito intenso, certamente o brilho dos sonhos que transitavam pela sua mente, naquele momento.

O único movimento observável era o de sua pequena e delicada mão, que segurava no ar uma pena, fazendo movimentos suaves e etéreos, como se pretendesse riscar o ar, escrever ou desenhar algo que não parecia muito claro, nem mesmo para ela. Talvez, ele pensou, fosse essa apenas mais uma forma de divagar, afastar sua mente do seu corpo, para que essa pudesse percorrer caminhos invisíveis, por mundos ainda não descobertos.

Nesse instante, mais um movimento fez-se presente naquela cena, dando vida a aquilo que por vezes mais lhe parecia a gravura de um quadro lindo, porém inanimado. A brisa morna que passava pela janela entreaberta movimentava delicadamente as madeixas rubras do cabelo de Ginny, fazendo-as valsarem uma dança lenta e graciosa, refletindo por vezes a luz do luar, como uma chuva de prata sob a face pálida da garota.

Vez ou outra, a jovem suspirava profundamente, como se pudesse com aquilo, sair da realidade em que seu corpo se encontrava, e ir ao encalço de seus sonhos mais antigos. Por vezes, somados a esses suspiros, ele também surpreendeu-na fechando seus olhos, e assim ficando por alguns poucos segundos, até retornar a abri-los.

O que de certa forma o incomodava, e muito, era o brilho que seus olhos adquiriam após esses breves segundos. Era um brilho triste, distante também, mais uma distância aparentemente mais incômoda que a distância de sua mente, ao vagar pelos seus sonhos.

Parecia-lhe que ela, ao abrir os olhos, obrigava-se a sair de um mundo irreal, mas possivelmente tranqüilo e apaziguador, e voltar para um mundo sombrio e de caos, que lhe amedrontava e entristecia. E a confirmação do que seria uma breve suposição, vinha-lhe através da face da menina, que lançava a si mesmo um sorriso triste, por um breve instante, até transformá-lo em um nada, uma fisionomia que não perpassa qualquer emoção, qualquer sentimento, como a de uma criança que descobre cedo demais que Papai Noel não existe. Isso lhe corroia a alma.

Por Merlin, como gostaria de saber o que se passava com aquela garota. O que havia naquele reino de conto-de-fadas, que ela visitava com tamanho desprendimento, que lhe trazia à expressão aquela paz e aquela serenidade, de segundos atrás? Se ele soubesse, faria tudo para que ela pudesse visitar aquele lugar tão mágico mais vezes, ou, pretensiosamente pensando, talvez pudesse ele trazer parte daquele mundo encantado para o mundo _dela_. Para o mundo _deles_. Para que ela pudesse viver aquela fantasia, e não apenas visitá-la em devaneios.

Porém, havia algo que ele gostaria mais que isso. Ele gostaria de saber porque era tão ruim, tão frustrante para ela despertar daquela viagem ao inconsciente dos seus sonhos. Claro, sonhar é bom, e na maioria das vezes não gostamos de despertar. Porém, o nosso não gostar parecia infinitamente menor que a decepção e a mágoa que vinha no semblante dela, ao despertar para a realidade. Ele queria, desesperadamente, saber porque a realidade era tão amarga para ela, queria saber para buscar um jeito, qualquer que fosse, para tirar de sua fisionomia a dor intensa que agora ele via, estampada na sua figura inexpressiva. Aquela dor que o feria mais que um punhal cravado sobre seu peito.

Passado um breve instante naquela agonia, que parecia atingir tanto a ele (ou até mais, se isso fosse possível) quanto a ela, a garota então voltou seu olhar para o livro depositado sobre suas pernas, na certa tentando afastar todo aquele turbilhão de emoções que seu semblante buscava esconder. E possivelmente conseguiria mesmo enganar qualquer pessoa através daquela figura enigmática em que se transformara. Qualquer um... Menos a ele.

Não, ele não se enganava. Conhecia aquela ruiva bem demais, para cair na falsa percepção que esta buscava transmitir a todos que a rodeavam. Era engraçado pensar isso. Afinal, nem a conhecia tão bem assim, se analisasse racionalmente. Eram amigos, sim, não uma amizade tão definitiva, quanto a que o unia a Rony e a Hermione, mas de alguma forma ele sabia que podia contar com ela e só essa vaga percepção, já trazia paz a sua alma jovem e aflita, a alma de um garoto que está no início da vida, e sabe que não serão poucos os desafios a serem enfrentados num futuro não tão distante.

Entretanto, não era essa amizade que trazia a ele a certeza de conhecê-la tão bem. Nem tampouco o fato de tê-la visto crescer, já que quando a vira pela primeira vez, ela era apenas uma garotinha. Uma linda garotinha...

Não, não era nada tão lógico ou racional quanto qualquer um desses argumentos, que poderiam facilmente justificar qualquer relação estabelecida entre duas pessoas. Mas não entre ele e Ginny...

Nada que ele pensasse ou sentisse com relação aquela menina-mulher era lógico, muito menos racional. E isso o aterrorizava, de certa forma. Um terror bom, se houvesse possibilidade de assim ser.

_Terror bom ?? Que absurdo! Qual a maldita lógica nisso? _Então, maisuma vez vinha-lhe a mente o seguinte pensamento: "na relação entre Ginny e seus sentimentos, definitivamente, nada chegava sequer perto de uma lógica".

E assim divagando, ele prosseguia observando-a. Cada pequeno gesto, cada sutil mudança de expressão da garota, não passavam despercebidas por ele. Notou sua tentativa frustrada de centrar sua atenção nas palavras escritas naquele velho livro. Seus olhos mantinham-se forçadamente abertos, parecendo-lhe que ela até tentava impedir-se de piscá-los, como se aquilo bastasse para prender sua atenção, e, mais precisamente, sua mente, no que lá encontrava escrito. Franzia o cenho, segurava a pena com força, numa luta invisível contra seus devaneios, que parecia-lhe roubar muita energia. Por fim, ela lançou à escuridão um suspiro cansado, como de um lutador, que após ser mortalmente atingido, cai sobre seus próprios joelhos e se entrega, num ato de... Rendição.

Não, aquilo já se tornara demais para ele assistir calado. Ver aquela garota forte e determinada, que ele tanto admirava, render-se daquele jeito, a um inimigo invisível e que habitava certamente as profundezas de sua alma, estava muito além do que ele julgava poder suportar. E, sem pensar, num impulso incontrolável, tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos.

- O que está acontecendo, Ginny...

Não era uma pergunta. Era uma súplica. E como tal, saíra em um tom angustiado de voz, expressando uma genuína preocupação.

**xxx**

Notou que o corpo da ruiva estremeceu por um breve segundo, como se essa despertasse de um transe profundo. Vagarosamente, ela ergueu as íris amêndoas em direção a figura do jovem rapaz que se encontrava parado, ao pé da escada que levava ao dormitório masculino. Não pareceu surpresa ao reparar sua presença ali, por mais inusitada que a situação parecesse para qualquer um que olhasse de fora. Entretanto, piscou algumas vezes os olhos, como que procurando certificar-se do que via, como se acreditasse que aquela figura a sua frente pudesse ser apenas uma miragem, um delírio de suas vistas já cansadas.

Por fim, aparentando que convencera-se de que seus olhos não a enganavam, sorriu. Um sorriso fraco, quase imperceptível, porém extremamente verdadeiro. Certamente não um sorriso de alegria ou mesmo de euforia, mas apenas um sorriso que demonstrava um profundo alívio por ter sido arrancada da beira do precipício, no qual ela encontrava-se prestes a cair.

Harry não sabia dizer ao certo, mas seu coração havia parado, inexplicavelmente, de bater.

Passados poucos segundos, que para ele pareceram intermináveis minutos, ela finalmente lhe disse, não mais que em um sussurro:

- Oi, Harry...

O sorriso alargou-se um pouco na face pálida da moça. Harry não pode evitar que um suspiro aliviado saísse de seus pulmões. Então, retribuindo o sorriso da garota, encaminhou-se até mais próximo da poltrona que ela ocupava.

Ela, num gesto mudo, indicou que ele se sentasse, o que ele atendeu de pronto. Assim, após sentar-se em uma poltrona que ficava ao lado de onde a jovem se encontrava, virou o rosto e a encarou.

É preciso dizer que para realizar esse pequeno gesto, ele precisou juntar uma porção significativa de coragem. De certo modo, era difícil para ele agir naturalmente estando próximo a garota. Na verdade, sua mente simplesmente travava, quando seus olhos paravam sobre a delicada figura da ruiva. Todo e qualquer pensamento lógico se perdia, em algum lugar do tempo e do espaço, há milhares de anos luz de sua lucidez. E seu coração...

Ah, seu coração... Ele primeiramente parecia falhar alguns batimentos. Logo em seguida vinha aquele aperto no peito, que chegava perto de uma dor física. E, por fim, batia forte e acelerado, desgovernando-se em pura disritmia. E, convenhamos, esse estado não o auxiliava em nada nos momentos em que precisava tomar um atitude, uma decisão. Ele não conseguia entender, por mais que passasse noites e noites em claro pensando, como aquela menina conseguia causar tamanha revolução em seus sentidos.

Mas essa dúvida era apenas uma das que pairavam em sua mente. O que mais o atormentava, em suas noites insones de reflexões, era o fato de ele não entender o que era, de fato, aquilo. O que ele sentia pela amiga, afinal? Não tinha a mínima noção do que seria... Bem, na verdade, uma vaga noção ele tinha, sim. Mas daí até admitir que o que aquela vozinha vinda lá do fundo do seu subconsciente dizia poderia ser verdade, iam quilômetros e quilômetros de distância. A única coisa certa para ele, era a intensidade daquilo tudo. Fosse o que fosse, seja qual for o nome atribuído ao sentimento que lhe invadia a mente e o coração ao pensar na ruiva, ele só tinha uma certeza. Era algo forte, incomum e assustadoramente devastador.

Com tudo isso passando em sua mente, não é de se estranhar que ele precisasse daquela dose cavalar de coragem para encará-la. Essa, por sua vez, desviou seu olhar para baixo e apenas aguardou que o moreno falasse algo.

Percebendo que a menina não se manifestaria, Harry inspirou profundamente, buscando juntar o resto da coragem e o pouco da lucidez que ainda restavam em seu ser, e, quando conseguiu, disse simplesmente:

-Já é tarde, Ginny...

Claro que não era aquilo que ele gostaria de ter dito. Gostaria de ter perguntado o que lhe afligia, a ponto de roubar o seu sono e, aparentemente, sua tranqüilidade. Gostaria de saber para onde seus devaneios haviam levado-a, há alguns instante atrás. Gostaria de indagar se ela estava bem, se ele poderia lhe ajudar de alguma maneira, fosse essa qual fosse. Gostaria de dizer-lhe que se preocupava, e muito, com ela, que ela poderia se abrir com ele...

Mas aquilo foi tudo o que disse, aquelas quatro palavras estúpidas...Bem, não que o apelido daquela menina fosse algo estúpido (muito pelo contrário, ele o achava encantador, por sinal), mas de qualquer forma...

Ela, entretanto, interrompeu seus pensamentos ao inspirar profundamente, e com um sorriso tristes nos lábios, dizer:

- Parece que não fui a única a perder o sono por aqui.

Ele procurou algo por dizer, mas não encontrando, apenas assentiu. Fitou com atenção a garota, que continuava com o olhar baixo, agora com o corpo um pouco retraído, como se estivesse se encolhendo de um forte vento que só ela sentia. Conseguiu vislumbrar seu olhar intenso, um olhar que talvez refletisse uma intempérie em um oceano.

Ela passou a mão pelos seus próprios braços, esfregando-os com força, buscando sair daquele inverno sem fim, em que talvez não seu corpo, mas sim sua alma, estava mergulhada. Por fim, abraçou as pernas e, mais uma vez, suspirou pesadamente, levantando as íris e encarando-o profundamente.

Aquilo o fez estremecer fortemente. O peso daquele olhar caiu com uma força descomunal sobre ele, que sentiu seu corpo fraquejar e o ar abandonar de uma só vez seus pulmões. Ele tinha a vaga impressão que se já não tivesse sentado, certamente teria despencado no chão, visto que seu corpo ficou completamente desprovido de qualquer sentido. _O que havia naquele olhar, afinal?_

Desviando seu olhar da garota, buscou respirar fundo, absorvendo o máximo de oxigênio de uma só tragada, na esperança que isso o ajudasse, de alguma forma, recuperar seu controle, que já havia escapado completamente de si, como a areia fina que escorre dos dedos da mão. Conseguindo, se não recuperar por completo o controle, pelo menos acalmar-se um pouco, ele voltou a encará-la.

Essa ainda sustentava o mesmo olhar. Parecia que ela buscava ver algo nos olhos do rapaz. Harry não saberia dizer o que...

Após breves instantes, parecendo não encontrar o que buscava, deu de ombros, talvez desistindo da busca misteriosa. Resignada, comentou com um tom inexpressivo:

- Apenas tive um pesadelo... _Isso. Um pesadelo_.

A segunda parte da sentença veio quase num murmúrio, como se ela dissesse mais para ela mesma, buscando-se convencer de que aquilo condizia com a verdade.

- Um pesadelo – repeti, perfeito idiota que sou.

_Estúpido, fazer-me de eco não ajudará tornar essa conversa (?) significativa_, pensei, aborrecido comigo mesmo.

A garota então sorriu de canto, não percebendo o embaraço do rapaz, e deu de ombros, como que dizendo que aquilo realmente não era importante. _Mal sabia ela o quanto aquilo era importante..._

Sacudiu levemente a cabeça, como que buscando afastar um pensamento inoportuno e, agora, encarou-o com mais firmeza, parecendo finalmente ter tomado consciência da presença daquele rapaz e da estranheza da situação. Analisou com cuidado a figura do jovem e só passado alguns instantes, dirigiu-lhe a palavra:

- E você? O que faz aqui a essa hora?

Disse aquilo de um modo evasivo, que de alguma forma feriu coração do menino, não sabendo ele explicar ao certo porque.

Buscando algo um pouco menos estúpido para responder, ele demorou alguns segundos. Por fim, percebendo que raciocinar naquele momento estava além do seu alcance, decidiu apenas por falar a verdade. Era mais fácil e seguro.

- Meu sono nunca foi dos melhores, você sabe... Mas estava preocupado com algo... – falou, em tom hesitante.

- Com o que seria? – ela perguntou, simplesmente.

_Pronto, 'tô' lascado_. _E agora,' ser inteligente', como você vai se sair dessa? _Às vezes, a verdade **não é** a coisa mais segura a se dizer, principalmente, quando ela encobre outra verdade, que não está clara, nem para a própria pessoa que a diz. _E agora?_ – pensou aflito – _como diria a ela que o que lhe preocupava, o que lhe atormentava, há meses, era ela própria._

Era, na verdade, os sentimentos que ele nutria por ela, que cada dia tornavam-se mais fortes e, proporcionalmente, mais confusos. Não, sob hipótese alguma ele poderia lhe contar isso. Ele não falaria jamais, ou, pelo menos, não até ter uma posição certa sobre o que era aquilo e o que representava, de fato. Nem sob tortura, nem que lhe lançassem um _Cruciatus_.

Agora, só restava saber o que responderia, afinal. _Fácil - _pensou, irônico.

_Pensa, Harry, pensa rápido_.

_Não dá, não dá, NÃO DÁ!!_ - desesperou-se. (N/A: E vocês, caros leitores, quando eu disse que a mente dele simplesmente travava ao ver Ginny, acharam que era exagero de minha parte).

_FALAR DE AMOR É FÁCIL,_

_E AO MESMO TEMPO É TÃO COMPLICADO..._

_OK, vamos voltar a técnica da verdade. Qual era mesmo a pergunta? Ah, sim, ela queria saber com o que eu estava preocupado, o que estava tirando meu sono._

- Eu estava pensando em uma garota, na garota que eu gosto – disse, de um fôlego só.

- Ah – ela disse, ficando um pouco corada. _Adorável_.

Depois disse, um silêncio profundo baixou sobre o salão comunal. Nada era ouvido além do crepitar do fogo sobre as brasas, na lareira ainda acesa.

_Droga, de onde tiraram que a verdade era sempre o melhor remédio_. Quem disse isso, certamente nunca passou por uma situação semelhante à que ele estava passando_. Diabos, por que ela se calara_? Ele não conseguia entender isso. Pensou que ela perguntaria, que pelo menos mostraria um pouco de curiosidade para saber quem era essa garota. Afinal, é isso que as meninas fazem, não é mesmo? Curiosas como são...

_Epa, peraí_. _Sinal vermelho_. Uma idéia chegou-lhe abruptamente a mente, na verdade, mais que uma idéia, uma constatação. Ele tinha pensado, agora a pouco, que diria a verdade, como subterfúgio para sua falta de raciocínio lógico, não é mesmo? E assim, disse a Ginny que estava pensando na garota que ele gosta. E... A GAROTA EM QUE ELE ESTAVA PENSANDO ERA ELA.

Juntando dois mais dois, então... Se ele tinha falado, de fato, a verdade, e se tinha dito que gostava de uma garota, que ele sabia que era Ginny, então a verdade era que ele... GOSTAVA DE GINNY. (Claro que isso ele não disse a ela)

AMAVA GINNY?!

Um soco no estômago. Asfixia. Perda dos sentidos. Tudo isso junto. Foi, foi tudo isso, e mais um pouco, o que ele sentiu, quando o peso dessa idéia inundou-lhe a mente, ocupando todo seus recantos, não deixando espaço para mais nenhum pensamento sequer. _Merlin amado_...

Ele não sabia exato que cara fez no momento da constatação. Preocupado em ter deixado algo transparecer (o que ele achava bem provável, naquele momento, já que tudo, agora, parecia ser tão cristalino para ele quanto a água da mais pura nascente), voltou, receoso, a atenção para a garota. Essa encontrava-se com um olhar distante, fitando o nada. _Ufa_ – pensou o garoto – _essa foi por muito pouco_.

Porém, o alívio logo se transformou em confusão, ao atentar o semblante da ruiva. Essa parecia mais desolada ainda do que a virá, logo que ele chegará à sala comunal. Ela tentava, de novo, disfarçar seu real estado, pelo visto fazendo um esforço sem igual. Mas ele pode ver claramente a dor, ainda que seu rosto se encontrasse voltado para o lado, ainda que só visse seu perfil, mal iluminado pela luz fraca da lua.

Naquele minuto, a revolução que se passava em sua mente, devido à constatação feita a pouco, pareceu perder toda a importância, e uma dor chegou devastando seu ser. Uma agonia, um desespero, uma impotência. Mais uma vez a garota que ele AMAVA (sim, agora ele sabia, que era AMOR, o que ele sentia pela ruivinha) encontrava-se imersa naquele mar de angústia e solidão. E ele nem ao menos sabia o porque.

De repente, aquele silêncio pareceu pior que o grito de mil mandrágoras no seu ouvido. Não dava para suportar, ele TINHA que dizer algo, ele TINHA que perguntar o que estava acontecendo com ela, ele TINHA...

Porém, mais uma vez, ele não disse nada. Ele não fez nada.

Antes disso, ela simplesmente levantou-se da poltrona, encarou-o, com um olhar desolado, que refletia uma mágoa (_seria isso?_) e disse, friamente:

- Preciso ir dormir. Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo. Boa noite.

E saiu, pisando firme. Rapidamente subiu a escada que a levaria ao dormitório feminino. Desapareceu das vistas de Harry, e, pouco depois, o som de seus passos também não pode ser mais ouvido pelo garoto.

Deixou, sentado na poltrona, estático, totalmente confuso, sem saber o que pensar, nem muito como reagir, um moreno de olhos verdes-esmeralda, agora vitrificados.

E ele ali permaneceu, _em estado de choque._

* * *

**N/A:**

Para essa fanfic (minha primeira) tracei um esquema e pretendo segui-lo, a fim de não me perder nas idéias e, asssim sendo, não correr o risco de deixá-la incompleta, o que acho muito chato, particularmente.

Trata-se de algo bem simples, sem grandes pretensões. Terá prólogo, cinco capítulos e epílogo. A estória é composta de cenas, que seguem uma linha cronológica, mas são isoladas.

Cada capítulo mostrará uma cena, em um lugar diferente, dentro de Hogwarts. Não definirei o ano em que se passa, propositalmente, pois se assim o fizesse, teria que citar acontecimentos além do romance H/G, o que não é minha intenção para essa fanfic. br

O formato é bem intimista, cantando com apenas dois personagem. Como vocês perceberam, tudo é retratado do ponto de vista do Harry e do narrador, exceto no 5º capítulo. Não mencionarei diretamente nenhum outro personagem pois, visto que a fic é baseada no foco do olhar de Harry (e sendo que o mesmo é centrado totalmente em Ginny), ao citar outras pessoas, ele demonstraria estar vendo-as e minha intenção é mostrar que, quando ela estava presente, ele só a via. Além do mais, pretendo deixar a interferência externa bem reduzida, focando mesmo nos sentimentos e pensamentos da Harry em relação as ações da Ginny.

A fic contará com poucos diálogos, pois pretendo explorar as mensagens e os sentimentos que são transmitidas por um "simples" olhar. Aliás, a fic toda se baseia no poema que encontra-se no prólogo e espalhado ao longo dos capítulos. Infelizmente, desconheço a autoria.

Bem, acho que me estendi demais nessa N/A, mais achei importante esclarecer alguns pontos. Espero que curtam bastante a leitura e mandem críticas, sugestões, comentários.

Obrigada

MaRaiSa OliVeiRa


	3. Capítulo 2 Atos e Conseqüências

"_**Sei que sou capaz de resistir a você. Mas nunca ao seu doce olhar, que tantas vezes me enfeitiçou...**__** Há tanto de ti em mim que, muitas vezes, me afogo naquilo que somos e me deixo levar pela corrente. Digo o que não quero nem penso, assim, da boca para fora, mas acabo sempre por voltar. Há muito de ti que não descobri... muito de ti que quero conservar...**__**"**_

(Autor desconhecido)

________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 2 –** "EU A PERDI"** **(Atos e Conseqüências) **

Lá estava ela. Mais uma vez...

Como se isso fosse de alguma maneira possível, estava ainda mais bela que na noite anterior.

Seria porque a luz do sol, vinda daquela manhã quente de primavera, fazia seus cabelos parecerem ainda mais vibrantes e reluzentes, de um vermelho-fogo-vivo?

_Ah, aqueles cabelos... _

Aquela cascata-de-fogo que despencava com força e graça sobre suas costas, contrastando o seu rubor à palidez da pele alva da menina. Alva como a lua, que derramara sobre ela sua luz leitosa, na madrugada passada.

Num rompante, à sua mente inquieta, impôs-se a figura da menina banhada pela lua, cercada pela escuridão. Aquela imagem que o atormentara durante sua noite mal-dormida.

Um certo estranhamento invadiu seus sentidos. Aquela ruiva, sentada na grande mesa da Grifinória, no salão principal, tomando o desjejum e conversando animadamente com outras garotas, não parecia a mesma menina da noite anterior.

Não sabia se isso devia-se ao fato da luz do sol incidir sobre ela, fazendo-na irradiar uma vivacidade que parecia opaca na noite passada.

Ou seria talvez porque o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios cor de cereja e o brilho lúcido de seus olhos amêndoas suavizassem sua face, encobrindo-na com uma fisionomia semelhante à de uma jovem adolescente que troca confidências com suas melhores amigas, em contraste com a expressão séria e distante que sua face transparecera outrora.

Ou ainda, quem sabe, seria seu jeito descontraído e leve de agir, falando animadamente, rindo com freqüência, gesticulando com movimentos que eram ao mesmo tempo suaves e vivos.

Harry não saberia dizer exatamente o porquê, mas aquela imagem que tinha agora da garota parecia totalmente difusa da que guardava em sua mente, registrada na noite anterior.

_Que contraste! Essa era certamente umas das coisas que mais o impressionava e encantava em Ginny... Como ela conseguia ser tão contrastante, misteriosa?_

Imprevisível.

_Ah, Merlin, um mistério que eu daria a vida para desvendar..._

Agora já não importava se era por causa da luz do sol que refletia sobre seus cabelos, por causa do sorriso iluminado em sua face, pelo brilho sonhador do seu olhar ou pelo seu jeito alegre e radiante. O fato era que ele chegará a conclusão que realmente, naquela manhã, ela estava mais linda do que jamais a vira.

Porém, para ele, essa era apenas uma percepção momentânea e relativa, já que tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que quando viesse a vê-la novamente, em algum momento de um futuro próximo, ela conseguirá, uma vez mais, a proeza de estar ainda mais linda que no instante anterior. E mais uma vez...E mais...

Ela será sempre mais bela, a cada dia mais perfeita, a cada instante que passa mais deslumbrante. Para ele será sempre assim.

_E essa era mais uma constatação..._

Essa constatação levou seus pensamentos imediatamente à madrugada passada, em que uma outra constatação, um pouco mais chocante, se apossara de sua mente. E juntando-as, constatou: _ela parecerá, para mim, sempre mais linda com o passar do tempo, pois com o passar do tempo, meu amor por ela, proporcionalmente, também aumentará._

(...)

Caminhou lentamente até a mesa, indo ocupar seu lugar costumeiro. Sim, até aquele instante encontrava-se parado, em pé, ao lado a imensa porta do salão principal, totalmente absorto pela imagem que se impingia a seus olhos. Agora, estava um pouco distante da garota, sentado a uns quatro ou cinco acentos adiante, do lado oposto da mesa. Porém, não pode deixar de embriagar-se com o perfume de flores do campo que invadiu-lhe as narinas, com uma força abrupta, repentina.

Estando ali, voltou ao seu estado de letargia, o estado em que sempre ficava ao ter sob sua visão a figura da ruiva. Retornou a sua condição de mero, mas não menos atento, espectador.

Fitou-a com mais atenção, se isso fora assim possível.

Ao fazê-lo, mais uma vez, como aconteceu na noite passada, algo lhe ocorreu. Um pensamento súbito. Na verdade nem um pensamento, era apenas uma impressão... A impressão de que algo não estava certo. A impressão de que ela não estava realmente bem...

Ela ria abertamente, fazia piadas e graças, parecia extremamente animada e radiante.

E, sem saber ao certo o porquê, isso o incomodou profundamente. Não que ele preferisse vê-la introspectiva e infeliz, tal como vira na madrugada anterior. Longe disso. A coisa que ele mais desejaria nesse mundo era ver um sorriso largo nos lábios dela. Contanto que fosse um sorriso verdadeiro, um sorriso da alma, e não apenas uma expressão da face.

De certo ela sorria abertamente, chegava a quase gargalhar em alguns instantes, mas isso não estava parecendo nada convincente para o observador atento no qual ele tinha se transformado ao se ver apaixonado por aquela garota. Reparando com alguma atenção extra, pode perceber que o sorriso era largo, porém não tão largo para chegar aos seus olhos. _E isso, para ele, fazia toda a diferença_.

Aquele sorriso, em contraste com a rispidez de sua expressão, que ele vira na noite anterior, confundiu-o. Como há tempos atrás, na verdade, poucas horas, ela parecia estar se afogando em um mar revolto de tristezas e agonias e, agora, mostrava-se aparentemente eufórica, brincando, fazendo mil graças com as amigas, como se sua mente fosse livre de qualquer aflição, de qualquer problema?

Para ele parecia que, mais uma vez, ela se fechava em seu mundo, de forma diferente agora. Colocando aquela máscara que era muito conveniente para todos que a rodeavam.

Ela queria convencer a todos que era aquela menina extrovertida, alegre, sempre com uma "tirada" na ponta da língua. Convencer de que tudo estava sempre bem, de que suas preocupações não ultrapassavam as de qualquer adolescente (lê-se: notas, garotos, moda, escola).

Mas a pergunta que teimava em vir à mente do rapaz, ao vê-la assim sorrindo, um sorriso que não chega aos olhos, muito menos a alma, era se ela mesma conseguia se convencer dessa auto-imagem distorcida, dessa farsa que ela buscava desesperadamente manter.

_Não. Nem ela mesma acredita nessa farsa. Por que eu deveria assim o crer? - _respondeu a si mesmo, o moreno.

Nesse instante, outra pergunta atordoou-lhe os sentidos:

_Se nem mesmo ela crê, por que ela precisa que os outros acreditem?_

E essa pergunta ficou sem resposta.

**xXx**

Com todas as garotas a sua volta, ele só via a ela.

Seus olhos estavam presos nela, como se atraídos por algum tipo poderoso de imã. Ou um feitiço desconhecido. Quem saberia dizer?

Afinal, o que prendia sua atenção de forma tão imperiosa a figura da jovem? Alguma força oculta, misteriosa.

Ou seria só o amor? Seria o amor que o fazia admirá-la a cada instante, e querer assim o fazer, no instante seguinte, e mais uma vez, sucessivamente, num infinito sem fim (com o perdão da redundância)?

Ele sentia que se pudesse ficar ali, parado, a admirá-la, eternamente, então eternamente seria feliz.

Seria o amor que faria com que o mundo a sua volta sumisse? Oras, o mundo não poderia sumir... E isso simplesmente porque para ele, sem a presença daquela garota, o mundo parecia nunca sequer haver existido.

Ao vê-la, era assim que sentia-se: Como se o mundo simplesmente não existisse. Ela era a única forma, era o poder e a criação, era o tudo, na sua forma mais abrangente. Além dela, nada havia. Simplesmente não fazia sentido que existisse. Ela completava seu mundo, preenchia todos os seus espaços, não deixava brecha para qualquer outra existência. Ele não precisava de mais nada, de mais ninguém. Só por ela existia, só em volta dela seu mundo girava, só por ela respirava, só dela seu mundo se mantinha. Tudo era repleto, tudo era perfeito, tudo era completo, só e tão somente porque Ginny Weasley existia.

E talvez fosse por isso que, se perguntassem a ele, sobre quem a rodeava, sobre quais garotas estavam à volta da garota, ali, naquele momento, ele simplesmente não saberia responder. Não saberia porquê não vira ninguém, como não estava vendo a algum tempo, desde que seus sentimentos se manifestaram com mais força a respeito da ruiva. Era uma cegueira seletiva. Optara, embora inconscientemente, por não ver nada, nem ninguém, além dela.

Também não escutava nada além do doce som da voz dela, bem como não sentia nenhum cheiro, senão o doce perfume floral que emanava do seu corpo.

Assim, naquele momento, prestava atenção na conversa que a garota mantinha com suas colegas, ainda que só parte dela fosse por si absorvida. Aquilo estava prejudicando de fato sua compreensão. Então, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, buscou sair daquele transe em que mergulhara e, realmente, ouvir a conversa, em seu todo.

E o que ouviu, definitivamente, não o agradou...

O assunto da conversa girava em torno do assunto do momento: o baile. Agora ele descobrira.

Mas _porque aquilo não o agradava? _Ele não saberia dizer. Mais não tinha um pressentimento muito bom a respeito do que viria a seguir. Algo lhe dizia que o que ouviria o feriria profundamente, lhe cortaria alma e faria seu coração sangrar, partido em mil pedaços.

_Bobagens... Desde quando acreditara em tais idiotices? Pressentimentos... Hunf _– bufou, balançando vigorosamente a cabeça, como que buscando afastar aqueles maus pensamentos.

Porém, o que veio a seguir, pareceu mudar repentinamente sua idéia sobre o fato de pressentimentos serem "bobagens, idiotices".

Seus medos pareceram tomar forma, cor, nome, sobrenome, ao escutar a pergunta que uma das garotas dirigia a Ginny, mais precisamente ao escutar a resposta a essa pergunta, que saia dos lábios vermelhos da ruiva.

A dramática pergunta foi:

-Gin, e você? Com que você vai ao baile?

E a não menos dramática resposta, porém bem mais dolorosa aos ouvidos de Harry, foi:

- Com...

Ele não queria escutar, não iria escutar. Se recusava terminantemente a escutar algo do gênero. Não podia ser verdade. Não era justo, não era certo, não era lógico.

_E desde quando a vida é justa, certa e lógica?_

Esse pensamento invadiu com força sua mente, roubando todo o ar que se encontrava a caminho de seus pulmões. Algo bem semelhante à sensação de um soco na boca do estômago.

Ele não queria escutar... Mas escutara... Escutara o que mais temia, escutara o que não admitia ser possível, nem em seus mais temidos pesadelos. Ele escutara a boca da menina que ele amava pronunciar, em alto e bom tom, o nome e o sobrenome de outro rapaz.

Certo, ele estava sendo um tanto quanto dramático, mas o que fazer, se sentia que o chão fugira de seus pés e que agora ele se encontrava, caindo em um precipício sem fim.

Mas, de fato, isso não era o que mais lhe doía. Longe disso...

O que mais lhe doía era o sorriso que ela cravou em seus lábios, após a fatídica pronúncia.

_Ela estava feliz... Ela estava feliz!_

_Ela estava feliz?_

Rapidamente, a constatação transformou-se numa certeza. E mais rapidamente ainda, transformou-se em uma dúvida.

_Estaria ela, realmente, feliz?_

_Ora, seu cretino, é claro que ela esta feliz. Não vê como ela está radiante? Pare de tentar se enganar, convencendo-se de verdades que só existem pra você._ – sua mente gritou – _Tarde demais. Você a perdeu. Perdeu qualquer chance de ir com ela no baile. E, se não agir rapidamente, perderá qualquer outra coisa que almeje ter para com ela._

E por mais que esse pensamento parecesse lógico o bastante para que ele acreditasse em tal, ele simplesmente não conseguia.

_Um cretino. _Sua mente tinha razão ao denominá-lo como tal. Afinal a palavra **cretino**, na sua etiologia, significa alguém que crê em tudo. E era isso que ele se transformara. Num estúpido que crê em tudo. Mais que isso..._ Um covarde que não tem coragem de encarar a verdade, que agora estava diante de seu nariz._

Mais, por mais que assim julgasse-se, ainda conseguia ver alguma lógica maluca nas suas idéias absurdas. Afinal, desde quando Ginny era assim, sorridente, expansiva, eufórica? Havia algo que não estava se encaixando, algo que não estava batendo...

_Provavelmente sua cabeça que não estava batendo bem, isso sim... – _Pensou, sarcástico.

_Oras, afinal porque tanto espanto? Isso já devia ser algo que ele, de certa maneira esperasse. Algo para que ele estivesse preparado._

_Mas ele não estava. Definitivamente, nunca esteve e, possivelmente, nunca estaria..._

Não que ele pensasse que ela iria ao baile com ele, afinal, para isso, ele precisaria, primeiramente, convidá-la. Algo que ele passara longe de ter feito.

Então, afinal, o que ele pensara? O que havia passado pela sua mente atordoada e apaixonada?

Que ela iria sozinha? Que não iria?

_Bah, quanta bobagem. Bobagem atrás de bobagem – _suspirou alto, inadvertidamente, pouco se importando com o que as pessoas a redor pensariam a seu respeito.

_Se pensassem que ele era louco, não passaria muito longe da verdade, afinal._

Inconformado, remexeu-se na cadeira, que pareceu estranhamente desconfortável.

Agora chegara a conclusão que, afinal de contas, não havia pensado em simplesmente nada. Na sua mente não vagou, nem da forma mais remota possível, que outro poderia convidá-la. E que ela poderia aceitar.

Na verdade, nos últimos dias, seus pensamentos estavam um emaranhado de idéias difusas. Sem lógica alguma. Sentido, coerência? Nem pensar... Coitado de quem tentasse utilizar legilimência nele. Se a pessoa buscasse entender o que se passava em sua mente, certamente, a única coisa que descobriria era que ele era mais confuso que aparentava ser.

A verdade, nua e crua, era que ele não pensara. Ele não agira. Ele sequer respirara direito. A única coisa que tinha feito de forma razoável nos últimos dias, na verdade, melhor dizendo, com todo seu afinco e toda a concentração possível, era observá-la, era decorar cada pequeno gesto da moça, era ouvir qualquer mínimo ruído que saia de sua boca, era sentir seu perfume embriagante.

E quando assim não estava fazendo, era apenas por impossibilidade física, pela impossibilidade de seu corpo encontrar-se no mesmo espaço físico da garota, pela distância que a tirava impiedosamente do seu campo visual. Mas mesmo longe de seus olhos, ela não se afastara um instante sequer de sua mente, através de seus pensamentos, que invariavelmente levavam-lhe até a ruiva, aonde quer que ela estivesse. Nem à noite, durante o sono, sua mente tomara outro rumo. Seus sonhos eram com ela, todos com ela, só com ela.

Seria uma grande mentira dizer que afastara-se dela em algum momento. Ela estava sempre presente, na sua alma, através de seus pensamentos e, atrevo-me a dizer, mais ainda no seu coração, através dos seus sentimentos.

E aquela sua incapacidade de pensar logicamente o tinha levado até aquela situação. Grande ironia, afinal... Pensara nela demais, porém não pensara o suficiente para impedir-se de presenciar aquela cena.

Ele precisava pensar. E rápido. Pensar... e agir.

Não que fosse fácil para ele pensar, pelo menos não naquele momento. Porém, infinitamente pior parecia ser agir.

Medo. Logo ele, que todos julgavam ser tão corajoso, tão destemido. E o que sentia quando pensava que teria que agir, se não a perderia, e talvez para sempre, era pura e simplesmente medo. Na sua forma mais primitiva, e por isso mesmo, mais devastadora.

Porém, havia algo que conseguia superar o medo de ter que agir...

Era o medo de perdê-la.

_Mas, afinal, como posso perdê-la, se nem por um instante a tive?_

Esse último pensamento doeu. Doeu fundo. Doeu mais que uma navalha cortando a carne. Doeu mais por que era mais real que qualquer um dos seus medos. E doeu mais, por que não era uma dor física. Pelo menos, não somente física. Era uma dor na alma. No coração.

De qualquer forma, essa constatação mostrou-se positiva, caro leitor.

Como?

Bem, só assim ele pode perceber que preferia mil vezes enfrentar o medo de perdê-la e dez mil vezes, o medo de agir, do que ter que conviver com a dor e a certeza de nunca tê-la tido, pois nunca tivera coragem de tentar.

Certo, sua decisão estava tomada. Agora só faltava um pequenino detalhe. A coragem para agir. Bem, mas isso ele veria depois, quando chegasse o momento. O momento certo.

Devaneios a parte, voltou a atenção a conversa que se desenrolava a poucos metros de onde ele encontrava-se sentado. Precisava estar atento, atento a todos os mínimos detalhes. Qualquer pequena deixa poderia ser utilizada a seu favor, quando chegasse o momento de se declarar para ela.

Porém, algo fez mudar qualquer plano que houvesse feito, qualquer decisão previamente tomada.

Ginny encontrava-se com seu sorriso radiante no rosto e agora planejava com qual vestido iria ao baile, que penteado usaria, qual adereço combinaria mais com seu vestido...

_Como ele fora estúpido... Como ele era um completo otário!_

Ele planejando um jeito de se declarar para ela, planejando o que falar, como falar, aonde falar...

E ela planejando que vestido usaria para sair com outro... Para ficar mais bela para outro... Para satisfazer os caprichos de outro.

_Ela estava feliz._

Não havia mais dúvidas para si.

_O que ele ainda estava fazendo ali?_

Levantou-se, num rompante, esbarrando bruscamente com uma menina, que passava ao lado da mesa. Sem pensar em nada, sem saber por que estava agindo assim, sem saber nem sequer quem era aquela garota, ele disse, quase gritou:

- Você aceitaria ir ao baile comigo?

Tentou olhar a garota, ver de quem se tratava, mais sua vista estava turva, embaçada demais para fazê-lo. Só se concentrava nos sons.

Notou que o burburinho animado de Ginny e suas amigas, estranhamente, desaparecera.

Respirando fundo, virou em direção para onde a ruiva estava sentada. Mirou-a bem nos olhos.

Nada o prepararia para o que viu no olhar dela.

Ele não saberia explicar, porém algo era bem claro, até mesmo para sua mente confusa. A alegria e a excitação de momentos atrás simplesmente havia se evaporado. Desaparecera completamente de seu olhar. E no lugar ficou algo parecido com uma dor intensa, com uma mágoa, com decepção... Um olhar triste, que ao mesmo tempo deixava transparecer tantas emoções; era vazio, sem brilho, sem vida...

_Foi ela quem escolheu... Podia ter sido tão diferente... Bem-feito._

Não queria pensar assim. Não era certo regozijar-se com tanta dor, principalmente se essa dor viesse da pessoa a quem mais se ama nesse mundo. Mas, ao invés de reprimir esse pensamento, ele agiu.

Mais uma vez, sem saber ao certo o porquê. Sem saber direito o que aquilo significava. Sem nem por um segundo pensar no que aquilo acarretaria, ele simplesmente olhou para a garota que estava a sua frente, paralisada, e disse:

- Se ainda não se decidiu, ajudarei-a.

E beijou-a.

_**QUANDO ELE É FALSO, NENHUMA PALAVRA CONVENCE...**_

Quando digo "beijou-a", refiro-me apenas e tão somente ao ato físico. Ao ato de sua boca encostar-se na da menina. Era seu corpo que agia. Sua mente já não estava mais ali. Já estava muito longe, provavelmente no fundo de um abismo escuro. Ou talvez em algum túnel sem saída...

Seu coração ou o que restava dele já não batia. Não havia razões para continuar batendo. Sentia a vida sendo sugada, enquanto seus lábios prendiam-se aos da garota desconhecida.

Quando terminou, quando se afastou dela, obrigou-se a sorrir. Um sorriso gelado, um sorriso tão falso, que ele julgava nunca ser capaz de ostentar. Mas assim o fez. E com maestria.

Tanto que a garota pendurou-se ao seu pescoço e murmurou algo ao seu ouvido. Algo como:

- Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida...

_E esse e o dia mais infeliz da minha existência. _– Não pode evitar pensar.

Virou o rosto, procurando afastar-se do abraço. Seu olhar foi então, parar sobre um ponto, um ponto vermelho que transpassava o salão principal, em alta velocidade, em direção à porta. Ao chegar diante da mesma, a figura parou um instante, e Harry pode ver de quem se tratava, embora já desconfiasse. Mesmo de longe, pode ver seus olhos, marejados, voltarem-se sobre sua figura.

E o que viu, tirou-lhe completamente a esperança mínima que restava em seu ser, a esperança de um dia a ter em seus braços, podendo beijá-la verdadeiramente, de corpo e alma, um beijo bem diferente daquele pseudo-beijo de instantes atrás. A esperança de ouvi-la sussurrar em seus ouvidos:

_- Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida..._

Ele viu um desprezo tão grande na face da sua garota. Viu repúdio, viu decepção...

Era o que ele mais temia, era o que mais lhe doía. Ele a tinha perdido. E dessa vez para sempre...

_Perdido-a sem nunca realmente tê-la tido._

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **

Bom, caros leitores, aqui vai o segundo capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando da fic.

Acho que não tenho muito o que falar sobre esse capítulo. Acredito que, como diz o título do mesmo, os atos e suas respectivas conseqüências falam por si.

Gostaria de agradecer muitíssimo a minha beta (que chique, agora eu tenho uma beta!!!!), Lady Malfoy, pela ajuda valiosíssima. Valeu, de coração.

Agradeço também os comentários.

Fico aguardando ansiosamente por reviews.

Super beijokas

MaRaiSa

* * *


End file.
